Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of composite can or container manufacturing and to the field of food stuff composite can or container manufacturing. More particularly, the present invention relates to food stuff containers which incorporate a dispensing tip for applying the food stuff and a plunger for urging the food stuff from the container.
In the composite container industry it has been traditional for the manufacturer of the container to affix to one end of the container a sealed closure prior to shipping the container to the end user. The end user would then fill the container with the given product and seal the container with a second closure. It has been traditional in the industry for the container manufacturer to attach the more troublesome closure prior to sending the container to the end user. This has been expecially true in applications such as dispensing containers wherein a dispensing tip, diffuser or snout is located on the end of the container. Accordingly, in traditional manufacturing techniques the composite container manufacturer would assemble the snout or tip closure to the container and forward the assembly to the end user.